Blueprints
by Gido
Summary: When she was fifteen she thought she'd be out of her mothers' place, engaged, and enjoying life by the age she was now. Now Lily realizes time won't slow down for her, and if she wants something she'd going to have to fight to get it.
1. Invites

**Blueprints**

**  Chapter One**

I was one hundred percent sure I didn't want purple on my wedding. I decided that after entering the 5th bridal shop that day and hating absolutely everything purple in it. I started looking through the yellow section for the bridesmaids when I heard someone call out my name. 

I turned around and there stood Suzzanne Blight, happy as always, a huge smile on her face.

"Lillian, you haven't kept in touch." She said in very businesslike

tone. The tone didn't suit her at all since she was wearing baggy jeans, a sweatshirt with the words 'Banana Bonanza '77!', a messy ponytail and sneakers that would've been fashionable in a dumpster.

I smiled back and answered with a, 'You could've called too."

She gave me a hug and started bombarding me with questions.

"What are you doing in this place? How are you? Are you getting married? Why haven't I heard anything about it? Am I not invited?"

"Woah, there Suzzie, hold it." I said holding out my hands in self-defense. "I'm just checking the place out."

She looked at me oddly and said, "Checking the place out?"

"Yeah." 

She made a motion as if checking the name of the shop and said, "A bridal shop?"

I nodded. "I guess I was just bored, and since I don't have a boyfriend-"

"-you thought you'd find one in a bridal shop?" she finished sarcastically. "I didn't know you could find one in a bridal shop!"

"Have you eaten today? I'm starving." I said instead.

She frowned. "Well, now that I think of it. I haven't." 

So, I ended up inviting her for something to eat. 

After silently crossing the street I asked her what she was doing in the shop.

"Oh, I thought I saw your mass of red hair and decided to say hi, since you certainly forgot about me. I thought our friendship would last longer!" She said seemingly heartbroken. Such a drama queen.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to Luigi's a new Italian Restaurant. 

Suzzanne suddenly stopped. 

"Here?" she said baffled.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Will you look at what I'm wearing? No way I'm going in there. Come let's go to somewhere more, casual."

------

"Leaky Cauldron, Suzzanne? Leaky Cauldron?"

"Well." She said shrugging, "I thought it was casual enough. Besides I was heading here anyway."

Admitting temporary defeat I sat on a chair and began fiddling with my hair, something I never do unless I'm exasperated, annoyed or in the presence of my mother. Which amounts to pretty much the same thing.

We then started talking about our lives in general. Or rather, Suzzanne started talking about the disappointments of _her_ life.

After a while I started getting bored of her endless talk about how her relationship with Brad was going nowhere, and started looking around the pub. 

I spotted Tom, who looked just as energetic as the first time I saw him. A toothless grin on his wizened face, he seemed to be discussing something exciting with a short man in a deep purple cloak. The short man showed him a picture and his laughter boomed through the pub. 

I adverted my eyes and saw on the table next to ours, two young girls of about 14. 

I sighed remembering the time I was that age, which wasn't that long ago but seemed a million years away. 

I turned my attention back to Suzzanne who seemed to have just ended a question. I search in my mind for something to say and responded with a quick 'of course.'

Suzy looked appalled at my answer and started explaining how the Chudley Canons would never have a chance at that year's World Cup.

I blinked at her and wondered when and how the conversation had changed to Quidditch from Brad, someone who had probably never left the Library to go to a Quidditch Match.

"Suzy." I interrupted. "Suzy!"

Her black eyes looked at mine and she cocked her head to one side in silent question. 

"You're boring me." I said bluntly. 

She gasped in mock-surprise and placed a hand on her heart, "Did you just call me boring?" 

I smiled a little and said, "Yeah. But I wasn't in the mood to be here today. I was very happy just planning my wedding with-"

"-You're getting married?" a surprised someone said behind me.

_This_ was exactly why I didn't want to come here. No privacy at all. I turned around slightly and saw – Jon. 

"Er.." I managed to say frowning a bit. "..no?" 

He seemed to automatically invite himself to the table and said with a huge grin on his face, "Ah, thank goodness. I never would've believed that Lily Evans would get married without inviting any friends."

"Jon, you know perfectly well that she'd _never_ forget us." Suzzane said pointedly looking at me. "So, what I wanted to tell you was..."

Then she started to drone about some security lack in her department to Jon, who seemed to be paying rapt attention. I took that as a break and excused myself to get some fresh air. Silently I made my way to Diagon Alley. 

When I entered the street memories of the last time I was there came flooding to my mind.

_JoAnna was singing. I was laughing and leaning on Suzzane, who was laughing even harder than me if that was even possible. JoAnna, had been depressed for the last 3 months, ever since her break up with the ex-Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Brandon Jims. At about noon, she had taken a sample from a joke shop and was behaving oddly. _

_After finishing with an off key "..in a bicycle built, for twooo.." she started skipping to an imaginary unsynchronized beat. _

_Suddenly, Suzzane fell over and took me down with her. As a reflex I grabbed JoAnna and we all ended in the hard street. _

_At that moment, Benjamin Fleet, came out of Flourish and Blotts, with a small smile on his handsome face. Kneeling down he asked very politely, in a sarcastic way, "Are you okay?"_

_I was about to say something back when JoAnna squealed and kissed him smack on the lips. Too surprised to move, he stayed still. After a second she pushed away and took Suzzanne's hand and mine. Giggling like school girls we stood up quickly and ran away. _

_After that we had apparated to my flat and spent the night watching old romantic movies._

I tuned back to the real world just in time to see the infamous joke shop, which also reminded me of James. How long had it been since we talked alone. About two years since _that_ day, maybe more.

Taking a deep breath I looked at my watch and headed back to the pub. I had taken more time than I intended.

As I stepped in I noticed Suzzane drinking something that was creating a cloud of smoke around the table, Jon was nowhere to be seen. I sat on my chair and asked where he was.

"Work. He only came by to listen to some plans for my department." 

"Oh. Shall we order?" 

She nodded sipping her drink a thoughtful look on her face. It was then I started wondering about the security lack they had talked about while I was outside.

After lunch, Suzzane had to go work, so that left me back were I started. Planning my imaginary wedding with my imaginary fiancé. I sighed and realized I was being stupid, and with a considerably damper mood, headed to my flat.

--------

I never imagined that at 21 I'd be single. I also never imagined I'd be living with my mother and watching reruns on the telly. I wasn't even watching the shows, the voices were like company for me. 

I was actually thinking how life always plays little games on you. Wicked little games. But on the other hand, life was somewhat fun. I tended to do that a lot. Think about the past, that is. 

_"What are you planning on doing today? Surely you're not going back to that horrible training?" Suzzane asked JoAnna, while chewing a mouthful of something unrecognizable she had cooked herself._

_"Of course I am! Jean Pierre would be furious if I didn't show up for the afternoon practice." JoAnna answered as if it were obvious._

_"Oh, Jean Pierre would be furious? Jean Pierre? Since when did you start calling him be his first name?" I asked slyly._

_"Oh, come it off. I always call everyone by their first names, Evans!" she answered hotly. Her previously calm manner melting away in a matter of seconds. _

_I smiled a knowing smile and noticed Suzzane bore one similar. JoAnna glared at us and picked up her duffle bag. With a curt nod she left the flat to disapparate to the stadium._

_I looked at Suzzane whose smile had disappeared from her face, and had been replaced with a thoughtful look. Expecting some philosophical remark I looked at her expectantly. _

_"Do you reckon I'd be able to make her fall off her broom from embarrassment if I showed up there?" She ended up saying._

_"No, do you think she splinched on the way there?" I countered._

_"Most likely." She said biting of another piece of her meal._

I was brought back to reality when the phone started ringing. Reluctantly I went to pick it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Lily?" a male voice said. 

"Yes?"

"It's me James." _Oh yeah._ I rolled my eyes_. Of course! James_. 

"James?! What- Why are you calling?"

"Oh that.. see, Sirius had this idea of making a small 'Reunion Dinner' with the old crowd, and I'm calling to tell you you've been invited."

"No fancy invitation?" I asked smiling.

"No fancy invitation." He said, and I could hear by his tone he had a smile too. The fancy invitation story had been a rather amusing one concerning Sirius' same idea. About two years ago Sirius planned the same thing. He planned it very well. Formal dressing, hired house-elfs for the occasion, a gift for each guest, and of course the 'fancy invitations'. It turned out that he planned the party but forgotten to invite the people. So he bought last minute cards at Zonco's which happened to be located nearby(and was the only place open with easy access). He didn't read the package they came in carefully and when he delivered them, the ones who opened them received an unflattering odor of dungbombs for days. The party, of course, had to be postponed.

"But it's not formal, right?" I asked, playing with the cord.

"Right."

"So, how've you been?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"Fine. I guess. You?" 

"Same. How's Danielle?"

"We're, um, separated." _Oops, wrong thing to say!_

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Change the subject! Change the subject!_

"When's the dinner?" _Nice!_

"Of course!" he said. "The dinner's on Saturday. At 8."

"See you, then."

"Bye." And he hung up.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked at the phone and wondered, today Saturday or the other Saturday? I picked up the phone to call and ask, when I remembered; I didn't have his number. I didn't even know how he managed to call me through muggle phone, when I knew perfectly well he didn't own one.

--------

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, except JoAnna, Suzzane, Jon and Benjamin. Everthing else belongs to JK Rowling. And part of the plot to Jonathan Tropper.

**Note:**  This story is partially based on the book (Plan B) by Jonathan Tropper. Some things are similar, but not everything. It's a very fun book, and I suggest you read it if you haven't. 


	2. Flarewar

Chapter Two  
  
There was something different in the air the next morning. According to the news people it had something to do with a very high concentration level of pollution. Something about there not being enough rain to properly cleanse the air. They were probably right, it was foggy after all, but I like to remember that time as slightly mysterious. As if the world was trying to cover itself up, and making everything shady. Those who owned cars had to be careful, those who wanted to stead had their opportunity to properly blend in with everything, and those, like me, who wanted to escape the monotony of life, could walk around and left to their own devices.  
  
The party, for next Saturday I was told, was not really something that was in my mind too much, but I was looking forward to it. I knew it was going to involve a lot of drinking, now that Sirius was of age, there was nothing stopping him from getting plastered at every party he attended or hosted. So, that was where I was heading at the moment. On my way to buy some liquor.  
  
I'm a bit small for my age, and I don't look too old, but I think there's something about my eyes that make people know I'm not a minor. It must have something to do with the war. I hate it. Kills my innocence.  
  
"Hi, Robby. Do you have the box ready?" Robby is the probably the only legal seller of both muggle and wizard beverages. I think there are a few more other stores that deal with those under the counter, so to speak, but I consider myself a good girl. He points to a box of mixed drinks, from Firewhiskey to the traditional Guinness.  
  
"If you want Lily, we can deliver it to the place." He says, while smiling, and I smile back. Thank God. I write him down the address of the party, Sirius place, and thank him. I know he normally charges for this, but I think he quite fancies me. He's not that bad looking either. A bit rough around the edges. I thank him again and walk out. Now on to more serious affairs.  
  
-----  
  
"Can you please get that thing to shut up? It's driving me insane. I swear if it cries for one more minute... am I paying you to keep him shut off, or not?" Comes the rather shrill voice of Morgan Frill. She's the head of the department of cosmetics in the popular underground wizarding warehouse, Clarisse. And when I say head I don't mean the person in charge, but the face that everyone pretends is in charge just for the sake of the real boss who really is a nice guy, but married a complete bitch, for the sake of wealth continuity. Personally, I think she's the most absurd human being in the planet, not taking into consideration those who want to purify the wizarding race, don't even get me started on those creeps. No, Morgan delves into a whole new level of idiotism.  
  
Now, I don't know her that well, and frankly, I'm not really interested in knowing her. But, I do know that she was raised by her father after being abandoned by her mother and that if there was something she wanted she got it. By any means possible. She grew up spoiled and continued with her spoiled existence until she married Argent Frill, a wealthy man who doesn't really care about her, but pays her to go on with her spoiled existence.  
  
I work for a sports company (actually I co-own it, it's small, but we have some pretty big clients, so there's no worry), and I usually don't have to deal with prissy people such as her. People like her only come into the store to buy the chic gym clothing and anything with a big name label we get. So when I saw a maid with a baby stroller, another one with two baby handbags, and yet another one with a crying baby enter the store I knew someone in the store was going to have one of those days. When I saw who was bringing that entourage, I knew it was going to be me. And that she meant business.  
  
Rich people only deal with owners, but they bring the money, so I won't complain. Out loud, anyway.  
  
After scarring the poor girl carrying the baby, she decides to grace me with her attention, and I smile dully.  
  
"Lily, my my, you're pure bones. Are you sure you're eating correctly? Maybe you shouldn't diet." I see the girl who's trying to calm the baby down flinch at her boss's complete lack of control, but turn my gaze back at Morgan.  
  
"Morgan." I nod.  
  
She huffs slightly, why?, I don't care, but I don't pay heed and lead her to my office. It's only the store office, and it's not the best one in the place, after all I rarely use it so why primp it, but I like it. It looks like something completely me. The lamp are glued upside down on the desk, and everything is very modern art, no plants, no faces, no real figures, everything in red, blue, yellow and green. I sit in my chair and point to the one for get and she sits in the tip as if ready to go already.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask bluntly. I've always been that way, and I don't want to change. People who beat around the bush annoy me to no end.  
  
"The Flarewar Competition is in a few months, January if I'm not mistaken, and you know that my husband is one of the majority stock holders of the company that hosts it. Now the athletes were supposed to be clothed with Ando's Sporting, but as you know that company now has an extremely bad reputation since that singer/actress Veronica Wills pressed charges. Can you imagine a rash on her, the nerve? As if making those synthetic clothes would earn them more money, see how much they've lost now."  
  
"Anyway, we need a whole new wardrobe. You probably know all the publicity your company is going to receive; after all, these games are only second to the Quidditch World Cup. I will have all the details sent to you if you accept to look them over and I will send someone to work out the details with you. You will look them over, will you not?"  
  
She stopped her speed talking to look at me, and I slowly nodded. Content she continued.  
  
"Fantastic. I will send them early tomorrow to your home, I don't trust offices. After you look the documents and the requirements over, just pass by the office and everything will be sorted out. You know the procedure. It's been nice seeing you Lily. Do try and eat some more."  
  
We said out goodbyes, and she left as quickly as she came. Oh, Morgan may be a bitch, but the Flarewar Competition was something I'd never even hoped my company to be a part of. This is going to be so fun; I couldn't wait to tell Suzzanne.  
  
------  
  
"Would you like some chips with that miss?"  
  
"No, thank you. And instead of the giant Coke, can I have it diet please."  
  
"Bottle or can?"  
  
"No, the same cup as the coke, just instead of it being the normal coke I want the diet one."  
  
"I can't do that, miss. Diet only comes in cans or in bottles."  
  
"But I want it in the cup. The giant one."  
  
"I'm sorry, miss."  
  
"Fine. Fine! Give me the normal giant coke."  
  
"No chips, hash brown?"  
  
"No, no chips, no hash browns."  
  
"You're buying the combo, miss?"  
  
"Yes, I'm buying the combo, no I don't want chips, and no I don't want hash browns."  
  
"You will pay the same amount if you get the chips or the hash browns."  
  
"But I don't want them."  
  
"Then buy the burger and the coke separately."  
  
"Do you sell the giant coke separately?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I want no hash browns."  
  
"Would you prefer nuggets?"  
  
"No nuggets, no hash browns, no chips. How much?"  
  
"That would be £3.25."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I pick up the tray and head towards the open booth next to Suzzanne, who's laughing her head off.  
  
"I don't know why you come here." She says between gasps. After the great Flarewar news, I called Suzzanne and we agreed on going to eat out as celebration. Trust me to crave fast food.  
  
"I like the burgers." I mutter, as I look around the tray. Nothing. "The little bastard didn't give me any ketchup. I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Hold it, girl. Calm down." She says holing me back buy the shirt. "I'll get it. You're in no condition to ask for anything right now."  
  
Angrily I bite my burger. I think they have a special training to annoy people. If it weren't for the fact that I'm practically addicted to this junk, I would never be willingly submitted to this kind of abuse. How I would love to smack the tray on his head on the way out. As soon as I think that, Suzzanne comes back with three packets of ketchup and a box of chips.  
  
"I don't know why you don't ask for chips. These things are fantastic." Shut up. I think as I take two packets from her.  
  
Even though we were excited about the Flarewar project, we knew it was going to be hard work. So as we ate, we discussed all the people that were going to be involved in planning it out. This was probably the biggest thing the company had been asked to do, and the publicity that would come from it was going to be enormous. Not that I was complaining.  
  
We talked over all the details and even managed to talk a little about the small reunion on Saturday. Everything was going fine, and I had almost managed to forget about the annoying attendee. When we were done eating, and it was time to head back to work, I smiled.  
  
"Oh no, what are you planning on doing." I hear her ask from behind me. I ignore her and pick up my tray. Heading towards the trash can my smile widens and I begin to throw the trash away. When everything on the tray is inside I give it one final push and let go. Bye, bye tray.  
  
"Oh Lily, you did not just do that." She laughs. Looking back I see the annoying one frowning at me and I grab Suzanne's hand.  
  
"Oh, shit, come out. I think he saw me."  
  
Giggling stupidly we run out of the place. At least I can be a bit mean before going to work. 


	3. Animals

Chapter Three  
  
I've always loved to paint. In fact, when I was small, if I wasn't dreaming about becoming a comedian (which I'm thankful I didn't decide to be because honestly I suck), I was dreaming up different projects to paint on canvas, papers, napkins, walls. Most of my muggle school books were filled with pictures drawn by me, and the rolls of parchments at Hogwarts weren't free of them either.  
  
I went through most of the typical stages as well. Drawing large bosomed, thin, model-like women with incredibly outrageous dresses, ponies, rainbows, dragons, sci-fi things, until I managed to acquire my signature way of drawing. I'm pretty good, modesty aside and all.  
  
Of course, my artistic talent, though allowing me to draw the most lavishing and succulent of machinery, did nothing to improve my sense of taste when it came to cars apparently.  
  
"You bought a van?"  
  
"I did not buy a van." I said rolling my eyes. Seriously, at least he could be a little more subtle about it.  
  
"What do you mean; I'm looking at the van. It's right in front of my eyes. What do you mean you didn't buy it, was it a gift?" He said with such disbelief it was almost comical. You know what, it's my mind, I don't have to lie to myself, it was comical.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you it was?"  
  
"A gift? Of course not. Where'd you buy it?"  
  
I sighed. "Lamark gave it to me."  
  
He walked around the van, mechanical glint in his eyes, and then stopped to look at me. I like to think of him as a sort of demi-god. No one in this world was supposed to be that good looking. I remember back when I first met him I used to think he was too good looking to be considered my friend. Then I actually met the guy he really was underneath that nice package and discovered that once you knew him and became his friend, it really didn't matter he was so stunning. Still, I like Carol and I wouldn't do anything to destroy her marriage with Mr. Cute.  
  
"Lamark gave you a van?"  
  
"Yes, Jared. It was a gift from Lamark. Can we get over this now? Thank you."  
  
He shook his head, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just that you don't strike me as the sort of person someone'd give a van to. I mean, it's a van. That's the sort of thing you give to your wife when the kids are almost finishing a hand."  
  
I nodded and silently agreed but refrained from saying so. Jared liked to talk more about stupid things than what he was supposed to be talking about. He thought he was funny like that.  
  
"I called you so you could use the van to take some shipments to that muggle project we signed last week."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Doesn't Lamark take care of that stuff? Isn't it his job?" Jared said a bit sarcastically if my hearing was correct. I mean, I know I'm an extremely laid back boss, but really, does he not think I can fire him for this kind of treatment?  
  
"Yeah, well, Suzy decided he needed a break since its Saturday and I think I might've agreed, somehow, I don't remember." I faded off. My bad boss act sucks too now that I think about it. Jared rolled his eyes but agreed to do it. And you know what? I knew he would.  
  
"Okay then. Here's the address." I said as I handed him the piece of paper, and walked towards my car. My real car. The nice, new, sleek, black one that was a gift from me earlier that year. I got in quickly and turned it on, and just as I pressed the accelerator I heard his indignant shout and ignored it.  
  
"What do you mean Dover?! Lily!"  
  
---  
  
Later that day I sat with my mother in the living room couch trying to watch some tapes of when I was small and my sister didn't hate me as much. It was boring and my mind drifted towards the past, as it tended to do now that I realized the present was so not fun, to a conversation I had with James once about which animal we would turn to if we had to become one. We used to fancy ourselves thoughtful thinkers back then, and it was a topic we discussed a lot when we met. Everyone always had different inputs but most of the time we agreed.  
  
If Sirius were an animal he'd be one of those hyperactive, overgrown puppies. Too much energy, always yapping and barking with its tail wagging. Dogs are pretty sensible so he would calm down and be solemn if something called for it, but you couldn't help put either love him or hate him at first sight. And if you did hate him, then he'd just start to grow on you, because that's what puppies do. They make you love them.  
  
JoAnna would be a sea otter. She may seem very outgoing, buy raised in a quiet home where she was incredibly overprotected, made her want to be in groups and remain close to familiar things. Sea otters are excellent swimmers and JoAnna has the ability to do anything she wants to she had that same advantage, but prefers to stay within things she knows.  
  
Suzy is a llama. They are adorable, cute, and you can't help but want to hug them and pet them and admire them. They are also incredibly strong and can walk in less than half an hour after being born. Suzy has that same strength in her, and though at first you may not think she has it, it shines through and makes itself shown whenever the time or the need arises.  
  
James then, would have to be a Weddell seal. You would think he'd be something that could fly, but being a seal has the same liberties only underwater. Weddell seals are adventurous and always looking to break new boundaries and if they find something they want they get it no matter how tough. And unlike most seals, it has no fear of people; rather it acts playful around them, like James. Though if you hurt them their trust is hard to recover.  
  
Peter is a mongoose. They're always eating and playing around, and you think they'd be stupid and everything. But those little rascals can kill a snake with a well placed bite. Peter seems an easy target, but when someone he cares about is in danger he doesn't hesitate to kill the snake for them.  
  
If I were an animal I'd love to say I'd be something incredible, like a falcon or a stallion. The truth is I'm probably a panda. Cuddly and slow and huggable, and almost nonexistent. Not because I think I'm being hunted down, or that I'm so rare. But people always say that pandas are dependable and though nor really having a wild side, they can do pretty incredible and unpredictable things every once in a while.  
  
Remus is the easiest. If he were an animal he'd be a wolf.  
  
I look up and see that my mother has dozed off in the other side of the couch, and I stand up and turn off the telly, then head to my room. After thinking about all those people I'm going to see again, some who I haven't spoken to in person since JoAnna's birthday three months ago, I decide to set out what I'm going to wear for the reunion thing.  
  
I look at my clothes and see only dark greens and dark reds and blacks. My life. I take out a comfortable yet classy black dress and place it on my bed. You'd think I would've grown from my Goth tendencies now that I'm past twenty. With so much shit going on, you'd think I'd want some light in my life. Angst is too overrated. 


End file.
